


The Dark Side of the Moon

by ironicbird



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, late night drabble, moon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbird/pseuds/ironicbird
Summary: He doesn't know how long he's been running. As long as he can remember he supposes. His entire life has been nothing but a constant chase after the light. No matter how hard, or how fast he runs, he never seems to be able to catch up to that magnificent light.AU where Viktor represents the light side of the moon and Yuuri the dark side of the moon. This is what happens when they finally meet.





	The Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Viktor represents the light side of the moon and Yuuri the dark side. They just keep chasing each other.
> 
> Written late at night and unbeta'd. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

He doesn't know how long he's been running. As long as he can remember he supposes. His entire life has been nothing but a constant chase after the light.

Yuuri pauses, but only for a moment. He can't afford to let the light get too far ahead of him. Despite all of these years of running, never once has he managed to catch up with the light. He wants to though. The light is so brilliant, so dazzling...he wants to be able to see the light up close.

27 days. That's how long it takes for the moon to rotate once. But Yuuri never actually rotates with it, the surface acts more like a treadmill. He's constantly running, but staying stagnant at the same time. Nothing ever changes other than the ground under his feet. It's a lonely existence. He feels like there has to be something else over the horizon, something special, but he can never see it. He has already named every star he can see, but none of those hold much interest to him.

He thinks that by now if the light cared to meet him the light would have already stopped and waited. Yuuri doesn't want to be the one to stop though. He supposes its because he feels like he needs to prove something. He needs to prove that he's worth something to that spectacular light before he can dare to meet him. So he has to catch him. Comparitively, he feels like nothing. How could anyone even think that they could compare to that spectacular light? The light is the most beautiful thing Yuuri has ever glimpsed. When it comes down to the comparison, Yuuri is in an even worse spot than anyone else because he is the light's shadow, condemned to be an afterthought to that magnificent light forever. He's not even on the same scale. He just wants to prove that he at least has some value before he meets the light and so he is driven to catch him.

Yuuri's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sight of the horizon slowly fading. The light appears to be dimming. Yuuri grits his teeth and begins running harder, as fast as he can without hurting himself. If the light is dimming, he must be getting further and further behind and he doesn't want to lose the progress he has made this far. He can't- he can't afford to.

Yuuri runs so fast that he almost passes him. Him, the gorgeous, tall, silver-haired man sitting on the rock, gaping at Yuuri. The man looks very shiny, from his forehead to his clothes, which appear to be made of diamonds. But they all look dull now, like their luster has left them.

Yuuri nervously gulps, "Uh...hello?" 

"You're more beautiful than I'd thought you'd be," the man replies.

Yuuri can feel his face starting to heat. "Um...whoareyou?" he blurts nervously.

The man laughs. It's a deep, hearty, rich laugh that sinks right into Yuuri's bones.

"Silly, I'm the light. My name is Viktor," the man says.

"B-but you don't-" Yuuri starts.

"I know. I don't look very bright at this moment. If I had been completely lit, you wouldn't have been able to see me at all. That's why I dimmed myself in the first place," Viktor says.

"Why did you dim yourself?" Yuuri asks.

"To meet you of course!" Viktor says like it's obvious, "I've been chasing after you for so long but you've never stopped."

"It's because I've been so busy chasing after you!" Yuuri exclaims.

"You have?" Viktor looks surprised, "I thought with how hard you were running you were trying to run away from me."

"I've been trying to catch up to you. To prove that I'm worth something to you." Yuuri replies.

Viktor looks shocked, "Worth something?"

"Yes, you're always so dazzling and brilliant and I...I didn't think I could ever compare to you." Yuuri says before looking down ashamedly.

Viktor slowly climbs down from the rock he had been sitting on. He walks over to Yuuri and takes Yuuri's hands.

"What's your name?" Viktor asks.

"Oh, sorry... My name is Yuuri," he replies, eyes still fixed on the ground.

"Well Yura," Viktor purrs while moving one of his hands to caress Yuuri's cheek and pick Yuuri's head up, "I think you're pretty brilliant yourself."

"You do?"

"I've always admired how hard you pushed yourself. I thought only a really strong person could be capable of that. And now that I've met you face to face, I think you're gorgeous too."

Yuuri feels his face get red once again, "I've always thought the same about you."

"Well then you shouldn't object to me doing this..." Viktor swoops down and captures Yuuri's lips into a passionate kiss. Yuuri feels the heat travel all the way through his body and it feels almost relieving like a sigh. Yuuri can feel Viktor's hands running up and down his back and carding through his hair so he returns the same to Viktor.

After a minute or so, they separate, panting slightly. Yuuri opens his mouth to speak when he realizes that Viktor is starting to glow once more.

"Oh dear. I thought I would be able to hold it off longer," Viktor says.

"So you can't stay dark?" Yuuri asks.

"Not forever. Only for short bursts," Viktor looks down, "You're going to have to get going."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want to leave you either, but if you stay here when I am at full blast, you could get blinded or incinerated or worse."

Yuuri's eyes fall to the ground, "When can I see you again?"

"Next time the horizon darkens, I'll be waiting for you," Viktor responds with a smile.

Viktor pulls Yuuri into his arms, holding him in a close, tight hug. Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor's torso, grabbing on tightly. After so many years of running, he had finally caught up to the light, only to find that the light was wanting him as well. Not only that, but the light thought he was beautiful too. After all of that, the years of chasing, now that he had Viktor, the last thing he wants is to let go. But Viktor's light is growing stronger by the minute so their time is running out.

Yuuri moves to pull away but Viktor pulls him closer, close enough to whisper in Yuuri's ear. "Yusha, I think I love you," Viktor breathes.

Yuuri laughs, "You think?"

"I'll let you know for sure next time," Viktor winks, "Now go before it gets too late."

Yuuri starts to leave but turns back and blows a kiss to Viktor.

"Keep that safe for me until next time," Yuuri says.

Viktor nods, "Until next time."

Yuuri turns and leaves, as the light grows stronger behind him. Yuuri looks up at the horizon ahead of him and smiles. For the first time in his life, he's not running to catch up to Viktor. He's not running to prove himself. He's running just to run, to waste time until the next time he and Viktor will get to meet.

He feels liberated. He feels worthy. But most of all, He feels loved.

* * *

And that was the story of the first lunar eclipse. Every time the moon's light disappears from the sky, that's simply because the two of them are meeting up once more to share stories and to share each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Moon boyfriends?  
> Moon boyfriends.
> 
> I love them so much
> 
> Thanks for reading my late night drabble! If if feels a bit rushed that's because I wrote it in 2 hours so sorry. Lemme know what you think in the comments and whether or not you would like to see this as a longer series. No promises though...I'm a busy gal :)
> 
> Also check me out on Tumblr! My username is ironicbirb.


End file.
